draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kylaan Arenson
Appearance Kylaan appears as tall, leanly built man in his mid twenties with blue reptile-like eyes and short, black hair combed up and back. He likes business casual clothing, usually sporting jeans, dress shoes, t shirts with funny sayings, and dressy sport coats. Personality Arenson possesses an inquisitive spirit and a relaxed demeanor. His fascination for history and the magics from eras passed is only matched by his knack for getting into trouble. His behavior is relaxed and friendly towards friends and allies, then sarcastic and spiteful to those who manage to earn his spite. He maintains energetic movement, especially in a fascinating historical area and his classroom, and keeps an entertaining aura about him when explaining and teaching. Equipment & Skills Inventory Apparel Kylaan wears a black softshell business-like jacket. The pockets are enchanted to be bigger on the inside, creating large spaces to store gear and found treasures. His reading glasses are enchanted with True Sight, which reveals magical invisibility and illusions. (Plus, they look clever.) Kylaan also wears blue denim jeans and black climbing boots with a black long sleeve v-neck shirt. Weapons Since Kylaan needs quick and precise spellcasting in his line of work, he carries his Black Cedar wand, attuned to him, at all times. When confronting an opponent at melee range, Arenson wields a curved Eladrin dagger enchanted to change its shape into a thin scimitar for surprise strikes and serve as a focus for spellcasting at melee range. The dagger itself is attached to a rig that springs it from a vambrace. A 9mm handgun with fifteen round clips is carried by him at all times. Though not a weapon by itself, if smoking crystallized Alchemist's Elements, Arenson's Black Cedar pipe is a deadly surprise. (Also, it looks clever.) *'Alchemist's Fire' *'Alchemist's Lightning' If a lightning breath attack from his pipe is not enough, a silver ring charged with spell energy cast into it serves as an effective magical weapon and a decent magical focus if the spare energy is drained from it. Misc *Satchel enchanted to be bigger on the inside *Tablet computer **Magically protected case with paper pages *Compass for tracking spells *Excavation toolkit *Thieving tools **Lockpicks *First Aid Kit **Syringes of Healing Potion Abilities Physical Kylaan has a well maintained athletic build suited for running, climbing, and leaping. Under duress, he has quick reaction time and a quick mind, though his physical arm strength is only sufficient to support his body weight, plus his gear, when climbing. Arenson's dueling skill is reflected well in his fencing and wandwork. He parries spells as well as blades before countering with a fast and precise strike of his own. It is only proficient with light blades and wands, however. Magic Kylaan possesses varied ability in Arcane Evocational, Thaumaturgical, and magics of the Fae. All of his magic requires levels of concentration and knowledge of how it works. Through his study of his Fae ancestor's magics, he possesses the use of Faefire, a blue fire that burns enemies and heals allies. He has basic use of Pyromancy, igniting fires and producing electricity for both everyday use and activating Alchemist's Elements. Kinetomancy has more focus and use with quick telekinesis of objects and people weighing only twice his weight, at maximum. He can also produce small, powerful shields from the tip of his wand to block bullets. Kylaan's skill with Thaumaturgical Enchanting can create varied magical weapons and artifacts with time and study, of moderate power, but it cannot be on-the-fly. Tracking spells to locate artifacts and people, alive or otherwise, with an imprint of the target in the mind of a person or part of the target, like the property of a person or the shard of a larger artifact. He can only track one target at a time with his compass and it can either pinpoint the exact location if the imprint is strong enough or only a general area if the imprint has deteriorated. History Raised in Atherium's capital city of Corondale to historian and archeologist parents, his mother being Fae descended, Kylaan grew up hearing stories and legends of heroes when adventure was at its peak. They captivated him in a way that made him want to take part in discovering more. At thirteen and into his teen years, his father would take him to known and secure ruins open to the public to explore. At home, he would dabble into the arcane arts, with his other studies. Category:Character Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Male Category:Eladrin Category:Human Category:Third Era